


Were-Owl

by QueenSairai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Artist Harry, Bi Harry, F/F, Luna ships it, M/M, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Owls!, Song lyric inspired!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: I found a song called Were-Owl, by S. J. Tucker, and decided to challenge myself and write a story in 100 word chapters, one chapter for each line. The chapter titles will be the song lyrics, so pay attention to those!Harry, after graduating from Hogwarts at last, separated himself from the wizarding world to teach himself two skills he's always wanted to have: drawing and being an Animagus. He's just now reemerging and selling the brilliant sketches and paintings he's created. When he announces he'll be taking commissions, the first person who asks is Luna, who recently announced her relationship with Harry's ex, Ginny...Draco, after needing help from Hermione and Ron to get acceptance from the wizarding world again, and still not quite comfortable, is eagerly awaiting Harry's reappearance. When he had heard from Ron in passing that Harry had become a registered Animagus, he hurried to do the same- to find his form is entirely unexpected...





	1. Look Long Enough Into The Eyes Of Any Creature

Harry frowned softly. Although Luna specifically asked for tawny eyes on the owl he was drawing her, he couldn’t help imagining them silver. Now the sketch was almost finished, he couldn’t help but dread coloring them what his subconscious deemed a ‘wrong’ color. Shaking his head and setting pencil aside, he pulled out another piece of parchment and started drawing silver eyes watching the world from undrawn faces. When five eyes had been drawn on the paper, two pairs and a single larger eye, he taped the paper to the wall above the desk where he worked on his drawings.


	2. There's No Knowing What You'll Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write one of these per day, because I need to write more anyway.

Draco shivered as he signed the final form to officially register as an animagus. Having found his new shape the week before, he smiled absently as he made his way back to his Diagon Alley apartment. The comfortable editor’s job Luna had gotten him at a muggle/wizard publishing company paid him enough for a lifestyle exactly to his tastes. Getting home, he smiled as his cat greeted him at the door, his owl screeching her acknowledgement of his arrival. Finding a note taped to his fireplace, he read, ‘I flooed. You weren’t home. Luna’s planning something. Good luck! -Ginny’


	3. We All Seek The Light, One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me some trouble, as the art seemed to demand more description! But here is the third chapter!

Harry looked around his small art room, covered floor to ceiling in drawings. The subject ranged from schoolmates to a bush on an open moor. Going back to his desk, he paused, the owl no longer seeming complete. While the owl was flying, talons outstretched, he had not drawn a backdrop. Picking up his pencil, Harry looked up for inspiration, to the two images above his desk. The first, smaller, painting depicted his parents smiling at him as if from a mirror. The second, however, was a single bush, illuminated by starlight on an empty moor, a single star above.


	4. Mostly Flying Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one! I enjoyed naming Draco's pets, though I don't know who gave the cat that name yet. :)

Draco shook his head at the note, brief and unspecific as Ginny’s notes usually were. Calling to his owl, Andromeda, named for his aunt, he wrote a brief note back to Ginny. ‘Do you have any idea what? -Draco’ Handing the note to Andromeda, he said, “Take this to Ginny.” As Andromeda flew out the window, he watched her wings flap up and down, up and down until she was out of sight. Pulling his cat, Lady Meowfoy, closer to him, he whispered, “Do you ever wonder when I’ll be home? Or do you not care when I’m not here?”


	5. Everything Flies At The Mercy Of The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I missed a day because I was watching a livestream of some fellow nerds playing dreams, but here's the next chapter!

Harry blinked, then stood again, moving to open the blinds on the window, letting in starlight. The enchantment Hermione had helped him with on this window always showed the world outside as if night, with the moon still following its normal cycle of change. The moon was new that day, and seemed to hover as a ghost just above the horizon. Harry cursed softly, for the moon was his greatest source of inspiration. Its ghost mocked him, reminding him what the moon reminded him of. Shifting quickly to his Animagus form, he sat on the window and watched the stars.


	6. Lovers More Than Most At Times

Draco frowned at the setting sun, viewed over the London skyline. Buildings seemed to frame the sun, calling it to sleep. Draco shivered, as always, when he saw the first star of the evening, as if his Animagus form was waking up, calling him out into the shadows. Not for the first time, or the last, he wondered about Harry’s Animagus form. Was it a raven, for the deaths he’d had to witness? Or a stag, for his father? Or a lion, for the Gryffindor house? Draco had never been good at guessing games. His silver eyes sparked with wonder.


	7. You've Sought The Light Where Few Have Ever Found It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Harry's form!

Harry spread his wings on the breeze, letting the night wind ruffle his brown feathers. Opening his beak, he fluffed his feathers and began to sing into the quiet night, his nightingale’s instincts telling him how to tell other birds that he was here. Blinking the small black eyes that shone from his face, he felt more than saw the rain coming towards the area, and estimated it would be at his cottage midday tomorrow. His piping call seemed to soothe his restless heart, and he closed his eyes and smiled as he shifted back, sitting back at his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only unpaired male nightingales sing regularly during the night to attract a mate"


	8. Captured Deep In Tawny Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I purposely chose, for both Harry and Draco, Animagus forms native to and commonly found in Britain.  
> In addition, if ever you find a grammar or spelling mistake, please say something! I'd rather you be rude than I not know.

Draco shifted, his senses becoming sharper. His white face, like the full moon in color, made his tawny eyes shine all the more as he flew out smoothly. The wind beneath his wings felt lovely, though the cars and city noises seemed to cast him up and down, like a ship on stormy seas. He recalled, as he flew, the first time he transformed. Luna had been there, saying, “Your animagus form is special, Draco! Your eyes change color, and not even to the natural color of a Barn Owl!” He smiled and flew home, a pale shape against shadows.


End file.
